


straight hair, straight A's, straightforward

by spikeybuns (orphan_account)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Gen, Headcanon, Lesbian Character of Color, and, and emma and alyssa, and her gender too, headcanon Lesbian Character, love me some lesbians, natalie figures her sexuality out, non binary character, she/they natalie, she/they rights man, theres some greenelan fluff sprinkled in there, they get some help from jess and carrie, title from little miss perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spikeybuns
Summary: Natalie Howard had a hard time accepting Emma and Alyssa, and the overall idea of being gay. She made it to their inclusive prom despite having trouble understanding the concept. Only a week later she realizes it was only because she was experiencing some internalized homophobia with a sprinkle of gender dysphoria.orNatalie asks their friends for some help
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Jess Monae Boomer/Carrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	straight hair, straight A's, straightforward

It’s been a week since the gorgeous inclusive prom. Natalie’s had an unpleasant feeling in her stomach ever since then. She can’t quite picture what it is, but she’s sure it has something to do with the prom. Natalie guessed maybe Mr. Pecker was wrong all along and her parents were right. Everyone did seem to agree with him though, and he did make a lot of sense.

She doesn’t know what to do. Natalie just wants this stupid feeling gone.

One afternoon spent in her bed, avoiding her homework and taking ‘Am I Gay?’ Buzzfeed quizzes for her to realize she should be asking help from people who actually know what they’re doing.

It took her a couple of hours and a TON of research for her to even consider liking girls. She felt a bit proud. Natalie isn’t 100% okay with it yet, but at least she knows she’s happy like this. Happy to _be_ her, happy to even _consider_ being herself. It wasn’t much.. but it was progress to her. That’s what mattered, right?

She couldn’t ask Emma and Alyssa for help. She’d been far too mean to Emma to have her help her now. It would just be downright embarrassing for her to ask for help. Who else could be openly gay in school? Wait- Jess! Her best friend, how could she forget? Jess came out to her when Emma’s ‘Unruly Heart’ video started blowing up. She’d never been more proud of her friend. Even if she didn’t fully understand the concept.

“Jess?” Natalie croaked out as her friend accepted her call. She wasn’t even sad, she just couldn’t form words. This was embarrassing. _“What’s up, Nat?”_ Her friend concerningly greeted her. Natalie doesn’t blame her, she didn’t mean to sound sad. “I..um, you’re gay, right?” That was a terrible question.

Natalie heard Jess laugh from the other side. _“Yup! Do you need me to kiss Carrie to prove it?”_ Natalie could hear her friend roll her eyes playfully. She laughed along. “No- no, I’m sorry for the stupid question. I just needed some help I guess. I think I’m gay too.” That was a lot smoother than she expected it to go. But hey, it’s better than nothing, isn’t it? Maybe Natalie’s just really good with words now!

_“Wait- are you serious?”_ Natalie would have mistaken that for mockery if she didn’t know her friend wasn’t straight. Though, there was a genuine tone of happiness laced with her voice as well, that was actually comforting. “Yes, is… that okay?” Natalie didn’t mean to drag her voice on or sound really nervous. She is nervous but she doesn’t like showing it.

_“Oh my God! I’m so proud of you, Nat!”_ She could hear the huge smile Jess usually wears whenever Carrie did something special to her, which was most of what she did. “I’m still figuring things out-” Was what Natalie said before she got cut off by her friend. _“I don’t care! I’m proud of you!”_

It was endearing to have your friend be so proud of you. Natalie felt so reassured, and like she was still Natalie. She is still herself after all, just a girl lover too! But now it was time to figure out her sexuality. “Thanks, Jess. I’ll see you tomorrow! Byee!” Natalie smiled and hung up as her friend was telling her goodbye. She was too giddy to listen to the rest of Jess’ sentence. It’s not like Jess hadn’t done that to her before too.

**Author's Note:**

> soz thiz iz a bit short, i've got schoolwork due today and rlly wanted to get chapter 1 out of my system. ill make them longer in the future ^__^


End file.
